


catching feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: M/M, implied kritz but not its not anything explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cam, the known player in the highschool he attends, is catching feelings and he doesn't know what to do.luckily, toby's there to help.





	catching feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this is for another au i'm developing with my friend emme :] currently it's still in the works but i'll have more content for it soon maybe

cam was in love.

 

that may not seem like a huge deal to you, because people fall in love all the time, right?

 

the thing is; cam doesn’t.

 

along with being the basketball captain and one of the sweetest, humblest kid in school, he was a player, and he could pull your heartstrings and play a melody so beautiful you couldn’t help but fall for him.

 

and then john keyes came along.

 

he was a new kid, from america, and the first time cam laid eyes on him, he was unsure if he’d be able to take his eyes off of him.

 

“i don’t get it, toby.” he said one day as the two were sitting in a diner, sharing fries. “i’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

 

“i know.” toby deadpanned, his neutral expression splitting into a grin as cam threw a fry at him.

 

“toby!” cam whined, putting his head down onto the cool plastic of the table. “i’m being serious!”

 

“cam, you’ve been flirting with boys since we were 14. toby hummed. “i’m sure you’ll be fine.”

 

“dude, i can barely talk to him. whenever i try to flirt with him i trip on my words, get super flustered, and end up looking like an idiot.” cam said into the plastic.

 

“you are an idiot.” toby said, yelping when cam kicked his shin from under the table.

 

“dickhead.” cam said, shifting his head, resting his chin on the table and sticking his tongue out at toby, who replied in the same fashion.

 

“honestly dude? if you genuinely like him, which you need to think about, which i know is hard for you—“ toby paused to laugh as cam threw a fry at him, “then be genuine. be the cam our friend group knows. talk to him normally, and get to know him. keep your flirting to a minimum for now until you can confirm he’s into you.”

 

toby looked cam in the eye, cracking a confident smile. “i know you can do this, man. don’t drive him away, alright?”

 

cam smiled back, a new confidence seeming to fill him.

 

“thanks man. i’ll get to working on not flirting with him every chance i get.” he said, and toby laughed.

 

“we all know how hard that’s going to be.” toby teased, and cam couldn’t help but laugh at that.

 

it’d be a long, bumpy ride, but cam would do it for john.

 

he wanted to.


End file.
